What Will We Do?
by Thanks Mom
Summary: Sakura is looking for her Syaoran while Syaoran is trying to keep her happy. Fai and Kurogane struggle with their feelings for one another. [oneshot]


**what will we do?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Tsubasa (as much as I'd love to own it). I mean, come on, it's a **FAN** fiction...**

**Setting: This is near the end of Tsubasa, or at least how I picture it.**

**Warning! Caution!: This is going to be sort of **KuroxFai**, so if you don't like that (in that case, I think you're probably a vegetable), find that splendid button under the 'file' one, and click BACK.**

**Please: **Enjoy

**what**

Mokona was practically _bouncing_ with excitement, a wide smile stretched on his plump, white face. Nowadays, he was so happy that Fai began to wonder how well his joyful appearance was working, which was unsettling. He had built up the person that he was, he practically _created_ a new one altogether, so he was a bit concerned. If people saw Mokona, they would begin to compare him to the blonde. In that comparison, they would be able to see that he was a troubled man. Of course... Fai was an outcast almost everywhere, so he didn't care. He never really took the time to love any of the worlds they had landed in, because his mind was traveling elsewhere.

This journey was not meant to last forever, as everyone knew. No one ever gave this thought a voice. It was like the subject that everyone agreed to not speak about, but Fai was a bit worried. If they avoided it, how would they be able to say goodbye? What if, in those very last moments, the new Fai broke down? Who would be there after that?

Fai couldn't help but to think about this a lot, and it only depressed him further. Now, it was more than an effort to keep his facade up and running... Now it was a need, or a desperation if one should go so far, to keep this person alive. The new Fai was much easier to handle, with his bright personality and quirky ways of thinking. This Fai was running out of time, and he didn't want to dishearten his companions with the old Fai. The old Fai was bitter and cold, damaged from his lifestyle. The old Fai was neatly hidden out of view, but as the new Fai became tired and sloppy, the old Fai began to slip out.

It was good, in Fai's opinion, that Sakura and Syaoran were still so young and ignorant. They never noticed when the new Fai's smiles wavered, or when his eyes radiated agony (and both of those things were happening quite often now), but Kurogane... Kurogane was _quite_ a different story. If he noticed _one little change _in the new Fai's behavior, he would relentlessly try to get through to the old Fai. This scared Fai quite a lot, because he really didn't want to go back to what he had been. So, whenever Kurogane asked, the new Fai would shrug it off and say something completely idiotic. Kurogane would always look angry at this, as if he had been expecting something more out of the blonde. What was he to expect...? The new Fai wasn't one you could expect _anything _from.

In all, everyone _liked_ the new Fai, because he was carefree and happy. He was the sort of person who radiated optimism. However, if you were in a negative mood, you would want to beat the living hell out of the blonde. If anyone had known the old Fai, they would probably be frightened by his drastic personality switch. So, it was only natural that Fai kept up his facade, even when his spirit was breaking and his heart was hurting.

Of course, it wasn't all quite easy. Sometimes, his misery would overcome him at night, and he'd find himself weeping miserably. If anyone would notice it, they made no obvious indication, but Fai knew when they did. It was rather easy to tell, because everyone (Kurogane included) would be kinder than they normally would. Fai could also see the worry hanging in their glances. Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't focus their eyes directly on him, but Kurogane would look at him, penetrating the man's blue eyes with his own.

And it made him feel guilty, because he loved when they acted like this. It made him feel very important, especially in Kurogane's eyes. He loved the younger man's attention. That was another little something Fai had been avoiding quite well.

...And so, as Fai had been lying in bed, Kurogane walked into his room. The worry in his voice made Fai a bit sadder somehow, but he understood. After all, it wasn't everyday that Fai hid away in his room for so long... At least, not to them. Ashura would've expected this avoidant behaviour.

"What're you sulking about?"

"Eh? Nothing, Kurogane."

"Don't lie."

"Nothing is _wrong,_" Fai pressed, trying his hardest not to snap. He smiled instead, his quiet eyes trailing to the wall. The only light in the room was coming from a small amount of bluish sunlight.

The Japanese man stared down at him, crimson eyes hard and angry. Fai's eyes darted over Kurogane's shoulder, refusing to look at the man's unamused face. He hated this seriousness while Kurogane hated the foolishness.

Kurogane decided quite miserably that it was no use, trying to get anything of importance out of Fai. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he could tell that the man was in a rather fragile condition at the moment. It was coming slowly, but Kurogane could see that his act was slipping. Fai looked more depressed everytime he saw him, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. The others were so excited... It seemed almost impossible for anyone to be sad with those two around, but Fai could manage it. He was quite a rare breed.

"...You could join us, you know."

"I know."

"And," Kurogane paused, hesitated a bit. "If you want to tal-"

"Kurogane, I'm fine."

And then Kurogane was gone. Fai could still see the words he had wanted to say swirling around his head slowly, as if the words meant to torture him. _'Kurogane, I need you right now. You're going to be leaving me.'_

It was hurting Fai by now. He curled up in a ball, wanting so badly to disappear into himself, and wept. He shook and trembled, holding his knees and trying to focus on what the new Fai would do. Where was the new Fai? Why did he always leave him when the old Fai needed him the most?

Kurogane was standing outside of the blonde's door, rubbing his temples. There was nothing he could physically do to relieve him, or so it seemed... Fai's shell was weak, but the man was stubborn enough to keep it up. Kurogane's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard a voice on the opposite side of the door.

_Kurogane..._

Fai had finally gotten his name right, but Kurogane found that he didn't care. He stood, eyes wide for a few dreadful moments, pieces of him begging to intrude into Fai's room and demand answers. His avoidant side won out, settling instead for walking away. He no longer heard the blonde sobbing, but in the back of his head, he still heard his name.

Kurogane.

-------

Kurogane knew that the children were oblivious to it, but someone was crying. Not just someone, though, because it was Fai. Sakura and Mokona were much too busy in their own delightful games. Kurogane's mind, however, was busy trying to hear Fai. He wanted so badly to just get up and see him, to coax out what Fai kept hiding, but he just couldn't. That, for one, would make Fai more defensive. The other reason happened to be that Sakura and Syaoran might just follow him on the way there.

And Kurogane couldn't risk that. Fai would probably get worse if everyone walked in on him during these bad times. What that man needed, in Kurogane's humble opinion, was someone who could force the words out of him and relieve the man. Of course, though, they had to know Fai quite well...which didn't leave too many options opened. Kurogane would've taken pride in being the one who saved Fai, but this wasn't really the time for pride. Fai was wasting away, and their options were running rather low.

What would Fai do when everything was over? Where would he live then...? He didn't want to stay in his world. On the contrary, he never wanted to return there. Kurogane's wish had been to stay in his world... So how could he move on _without_ Fai, the man who had broken through to the ninja, threatening to break him with every false smile he made?

The very least that Kurogane could do would be to comfort Fai, and so he decided to do that.. He got up and walked away, and Syaoran and Sakura didn't even question it. They weren't paying any attention to him, lost in a deep silence that only they would ever understand.

And so Kurogane was almost at Fai's doorway when he heard more weeping. It was, of course, a signal that Kurogane was probably later than he should've been. Now Fai would have some sort of excuse for all of this. For instance, he could claim that he had allergies of sorts, which would explain the red, watery eyes and his sniffling. The ninja would be unable to say he was lying.

And so Kurogane had opened Fai's door. It had been such a quick, effortless movement that Fai had no time to plaster his happy mask back on in that moment. The blonde was sitting on his bed, tears still running down his cheeks. His eyes, normally radiating a calmness, now could only radiate terror as they searched Kurogane's face frantically. There would be no lying out of this, which Fai realized rather fearfully. He didn't even bother to lift a hand and wipe away the tears.

"...Fai."

That was all that Kurogane could muster. The blonde was quite a sight, his face seeming thinner. Her looked rather tired, blueish bags beneath his eyes hanging limply. Fai was miserable; there was no denying that, but Kurogane had almost suspected that perhaps he was hearing things. After all, he had never _seen _Fai in the process of sobbing, and now that he had, he wanted to get the picture out of his head.

Fai, done his searching, calmed himself down. He smiled bitterly and wiped his own tears away with the back of his hand. His slump dissolved as he sat up a bit straighter, his grey face slowly warming with color.

"Oh... Hello, Kurogane."

"What's going on?"

Fai only shook his head, his eyes lowered. He wouldn't look at Kurogane at the moment. He didn't want to see the expression on his face, or at least..._anymore_ of that bewildered expression. The new Fai was fading off for the moment, allowing the old Fai to speak.

"Fai! Why were you just...?"

"It's nothing."

Kurogane watched him, waiting for something else to leave the man's thin lips. Nothing else came for what seemed to be a half a minute, and so Kurogane forced words out of him.

"That's a goddamn lie."

Fai shook his head.

"Tell me what the hell is really wrong"

The blonde's eyes flickered to the black floor. He was at obvious unease, his tired body tensing quite a bit. His joints were white, as if he was straining way too much. Fai spoke. "Haven't you thought about what happens when we collect all of Sakura-chan's feathers?"

Now Fai was gazing at Kurogane, smiling. The ninja found himself staring back. It seemed like such a small thing to be getting upset about, at least to him. Kurogane sat on Fai's bed (next to Fai, of course) and finally nodded.

"Yes. I've thought about it."

"Then, Kurogane, what will you do?"

"I'll live on, I suppose."

"Ah."

Kurogane studied Fai's face unsuccessfully. The wizard's mask was repairing itself frantically, forming the cast of a smile over his pained face. Fai looked at Kurogane, their eyes locking. Kurogane felt his heart speed up nervously, recognizing an unhealthy breakthrough in the mage's mood.

"You weren't...happy in your world, were you? You were never like you are now."

"Well, if you're speaking of this very moment, then I am acting as I did. This is the old Fai," the blonde answered, an unreadable smile tracing over his face. "But, no, there was no new Fai in my world."

"Then why did you put on this act for everyone?"

More shaking of the head. "If you notice everything else, you should've figured out what my reasons are," Fai muttered, looking disappointed. "I thought you were smarter than this."

Kurogane, at the moment, would have liked to just smack Fai in that moment. He wanted to tell the mage how worried everyone was about him, and how he really just wanted to help him...but his pride was getting in the way. What would his mistress think if she saw him right now? But suddenly, the thoughts didn't matter when he looked at Fai. He settled for glaring at the blonde, unable to be soft at the moment.

"Shut up."

Fai nodded silently, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. For quite a while, Fai had seen other people as mere distractions. With people around, his mind was off of the things that troubled him, and so for that reason, Fai loved people. He had never seen them, however, as beings with thoughts. He felt as if they were only there to make him happier.

And truthfully, Fai felt a bit more secure on his own. If no one else was around, he could let himself slip a little. He was comfortable when he was alone, but those miserable thoughts would rip the new Fai apart. So, while Fai did like to be alone, he realized in that moment with Kurogane that all he wanted was to be with others. Not just others, though...he wanted to be with Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Kurogane. He just wanted to be with them.

"Kurogane," Fai murmured, and he wiped his eyes carefully. The blonde gazed at the floor again, his pride damaged once again. The old Fai was taking new, painful blows to his self esteem. "...Please leave. Syaoran and Sakura are actually making noise now." He offered a smile, but it was nothing of importance. Fai was completely worn out, unable to do much else. Kurogane was wearing him out.

Kurogane studied the blonde's face for a moment, the mask on it mocking his efforts. His face remained cold and hard, nothing kind slipping through. The ninja stood, walking to the threshold.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane's body froze on the spot. He thawed rather quickly, turning to look at the blonde.

"Remember to knock."

-------

"Mokona doesn't know!" Mokona insisted when Syoaran asked him again. "Mokona senses something, but Mokona doesn't know if it is Sakura's feather! Mokona is sorry!"

"That's all right," Syaoran replied, patting the rabbit creature on the head. He smiled warmly. "This is a pretty world. We could look around a bit."

"That would be wonderful! Mokona thinks this world is interesting!" Mokona exclaimed, seeming overly excited. Kurogane looked at Fai for his reaction, but the mage seemed to be lost in thought. He was staring off for quite a while until Kurogane nudged him. Fai, caught off guard, almost fell over.

"You almost knocked me over," Fai muttered, unamused. "You should've warned me."

"You were zoning out."

"I'm bored."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, heaving an empty sigh. "I don't care, Fai. Just wake the hell up."

"...Kurogane."

Kurogane turned, his eyes pestering Fai's sad face. It was hard to see, but the mage was suffering at the ninja's words. Syaoran awkwardly put the question up for his older companions, breaking into their conversation.

"Would you like to go sight-seeing today?"

"Oh... Sure."

"Sure," Kurogane murmured.

"Okay, well-"

But Fai had already walked off to look around by himself. Syaoran and Sakura looked at one another, as if trying to test their mental bond. Syaoran looked purely worried, unsure of what to do. Sakura appeared to be apathetic about the situation, her eyes trailing over to Kurogane, slowly revealing the fact that she wanted the ninja to retrieve their friend. Kurogane groaned, getting the message.

"I'll go get him."

And so Kurogane was off after Fai's craziness. It was actually a bit comforting, seeing that Fai still had a bit of his old antics up. It was difficult to admit this. Kurogane wasn't one for expressing his emotions, which the blonde also knew.

He had been following him, but now Fai had simply disappeared. Where could he possibly go? The town was rather small, so he was a bit confused. Perhaps Fai was hiding from him...?

This was a bit frustrating. Kurogane was growing annoyed, worried, and frantic all at once. He felt a bit like a mother in that sense, which embarrassed him to no end (but he decided to ignore it and to just search for Fai). The man had always been a bit mysterious, but Fai usually never ran off like this. He always had a bit of responsibility in him, right? Kurogane sighed for a moment and looked around, as if to search for something he might have looked over.

"Kurogane..."

And in a matter of miliseconds, Kurogane felt thin arms looping around from behind. His heart felt sore, and a lump formed in his throat. He turned around in the embrace, looking at Fai's sad, vulnerable face. The mask was gone, voluntarily stripped off of the mage.

"Fai," he grumbled. "Why..."

The blonde looked up, his usually empty blue eyes filled with obvious emotion. He struggled to smile, but managed to do it anyway. His sorrow was contagious. Kurogane felt sad just looking at him, noticing the tears in the mage's eyes.

"Don't tell the kids," Fai whispered, burrying his face into Kurogane's thick black shirt. "Please, just don't..."

**will**

When the two men had returned to their younger compnaions, Syaoran had to admit that he was relieved. Fai had been acting strangely for quite a while now, barely ever speaking, simply keeping a quiet false smile on his face. The blonde looked so calm that Syaoran was forced to give Kurogane a curious expression. The ninja responded to it with an irritated glance. Syaoran resisted a sigh.

"Sakura-hime, they're back."

The princess looked up from the magazine she had been looking through. She couldn't understand it, but she was amazed at the photographs it contained. The pictures were amazing, with colors she had thought could never look beautiful until she had seen them there.

"Ah... Hello." She looked up, not bothering to fix a smile onto her own weary face. She exchanged glances with Fai before looking to Kurogane. The dark man looked unamused, and if possible, a little sad. "Did you see anything interesting?"

"Ah, not really. They sell interesting things here, though."

"Yes... They do." She nodded, her short hair bobbing up and down. It would've looked cuter had her face looked less colorless. "It's amazing here... It always rains, though."

"Ah..."

Mokona poked his fat head out of Syaoran's thin arms, appearing to be the only enthused member of the group. He smiled a bit, snuggling into the teenager's arms. "Mokona knows now."

"Hm?"

"There is no feather here. Mokona wasn't sure, but Mokona knows now."

"So we can leave?"

Fai's eyes widened briefly, the thought of leaving grieving him. Kurogane's eyes flickered over to the blonde, noticing his sudden loss of color. He tapped Fai on the shoulder, causing him to look over at the ninja. "Eh?"

"..." He pulled away, shaking his head. No. He could not comfort Fai. The mage would have to strengthen himself alone... This was nothing Kurogane could assist him with. He felt pained again, watching Mokona hop down from Syaoran's arms. The creature opened its mouth, ready to suck the group in.

Fai sighed, looking around at the village one last time. He then felt a rough hand grab his arm. The mage whirled around, staring up at Kurogane curiously. The dark man said nothing, simply letting go of the mage's arm, forcing himself to clear his face of anything that could reveal what he really wanted to do. Fai felt lonely once again, but said nothing else.

Syaoran and Sakura had never turned to look at the pair, too focused on their own loads of angst.

-------

Syaoran didn't know what to make of it. Ever since they had arrived in the last few worlds, Fai had started acting strangely. His eyes were sadder, and he had been quieter, calmer...everything that the familiar Fai wasn't.

Sakura seemed oblivious to it. She was still moping, and never seemed to hear when Fai had been crying. Syaoran always heard it, and he always worried. It wasn't like Fai to get upset about anything... He had never seen the man flinch or wince, so why was Fai breaking down now? They had gone so far into their journey already that Syaoran was confused.

However, it seemed as though Fai had gathered himself. The blonde could stand on his own again (and not just stand, because he always managed to do strange things), and seemed rather content. And, quite interestingly enough, Fai was honestly radiating adoration for their ninja friend. It was nothing of the facade that Syaoran learned to accept without question...no, this was something relatively new.

And with Fai and Kurogane looking around on their own, Syaoran had some time to think.

Perhaps, he thought, Kurogane confessed his love to the mage. It would make sense, because the two of them seemed to be at the same emotional level... Somewhat calm, yet seeming quite ready to scream.

...So what was it?

"We're checking into the inn, Syaoran-kun."

"Alright, Princess."

-------

That night, Fai woke up on the floor, his covers tightly wrapped around his torso. He untangled them quickly, wondering vaguely how he had managed to even do this. _'They're such a wreck.' _He climbed back into bed, but realized that he really wasn't tired at all. The mage stood up and walked over to a mirror, taking in his reflection.

He peeled his eye patch back, disgusted at the mass of distorted skin beneath it. His blonde eyelashes were still there, but... There was no eye. The scarred, damaged area was painful to look at, yet he couldn't stop taking it in. He had to know this. He just had to see his ugliness again and again, willing himself to be depressed.

_'This is... sickening...'_

He winced, pulling away from the mirror. He snapped his eye patch back on, unsure of what else to do. Fai sank back onto his bed, remembering how empty it felt alone. For a moment, he missed Ashura. The man had never allowed Fai to sleep on his own. However, it was not always nice to sleep with another, especially with the abuse that it resulted in.

"Good night," he mumbled to nothing/no one in particular, his fingers touching his eye patch with a feeling of security. No one could see it except for him. It would be fine. No one else would have to see his flaw.

He fell into a troubled sleep, murmuring slowly in his dreams until he was woken up the following morning.

-------

Sakura hadn't slept that night, her dim eyes staring out of her window. She sniffed, listening for noises in the night. No... Fai was not crying. She felt relieved. She hated hearing him at night... This was her quiet, alone time, and she didn't want to be interrupted.

Fai disgusted her, anyways, with his snapping facade and his adoration for Kurogane. She thought that the blonde had been stronger than this. She had expected him to be fine on his own, but he had proven her wrong rather quickly.

_'That whore...'_

She heaved a sigh, pulling at the lace on her sleeves in boredom. What else was she to do? She had no one to trust any longer. No... Not even Syaoran. He was not _her _Syaoran, anyway. It pained her to realize this.

Kurogane had never been trustworthy. He was always very observant, and was the type of person to pry in others' business. She had lost respect for the man rather quickly at that, disgusted with him as well.

Men... They were all so weak, their selfish minds preventing them from acting rationally. No... No, there was no hope for men. They were all stupid, sweaty, brainless pieces of shit that she could not respect.

_Her _Syaoran was the exception. The only exception out of them all. He was the only one she could ever trust with her entire being, the only one that she had truly ever loved. Syaoran... Where was he right now? The Syaoran traveling with them was not Syaoran at all. He was a lie, a fake. She knew this. She hated this.

She needed to travel alone. She would be unable to travel with the others, because she would suffer right along with them. Sakura did not need to stay with people that she hated... People she wanted dead.

No, that was an exaggeration. She didn't want them dead, all except for Fai. She wanted to personally strangle him and rip off his mask. She wanted to tear off his eye patch and laugh at his disgusting, distorted face.

Sakura's cheek felt cold as it met the window. Her eyes were downcast, her thoughts and intentions angry and hateful. Her face was hard, radiating a coldness so harsh that it couldn't reveal itself to anyone else.

Fai was not alone with his facades. He would never know that.

Sakura chuckled to herself bitterly, her fists clenching with anger. She slammed them to her thighs, her eyes watering as she pressed against her old bruises. She wouldn't be so weak after this. After they won in their stupid game of human chess, she would leave them and find her Syaoran.

She felt no guilt. She simply had to leave the others. Then it would be over, and she would have her beautiful Syaoran back. She would have a reason to smile again.

**we**

"This is the last battle," Mokona chirped. "The last one out of them all! Then we can get the big prize! Mokona is so excited!" He was seated in Sakura's long, thin arms, the bones in her arms sticking into the plump animal. "How will we do?"

"Why're you asking, pork bun? Are we supposed to know that?"

Syaoran, however, was softer to Mokona. He flashed a pure smile to the animal, petting its smooth head with a gloved hand. He was dressed for their upcoming battle, every movement he made resounding with a _chink_. "We'll win, Mokona."

"We will?"

"Of course we will."

Sakura smiled, yet she didn't seem to be leaking a pleasant aura. She seemed rather bitter and impatient, eager to get their last battle over with. She seated herself inside of what she called her egg, tightening her spiked collar with ease. She looked up, her eyes taking in their opponents.

She had never seen this group before. Their master was a female, and a young one at that. The girl was barely in her twenties, yet she had the eyes of someone old and wise. Sakura found a smile forming on her face, her eyes catching the light above them, revealing their rich green tones. She looked at the girl's fighters, her face losing color altogether.

One of the fighters had one rich, whitish blue eye and a deep brown one. His brown hair was neat, yet wild, jutting out at attractive angles. Sakura caught her breath, her eyes wide.

Syaoran.

_Her _Syaoran.

The rest of the group stared ahead at people that deeply resembled them, their lanky figures erect with shock. Fai's eyes trailed across to Kurogane, revealing what he felt.

"Kurogane, do you see them?"

"Of course I see them," the ninja scoffed. "I see _us... _But who is the girl?"

Fai smiled sadly, hearing a rabbit's voice whip across the thick air with ease. He inwardly winced, but did nothing to indicate that its voice was rather painful. Kurogane's head turned only a bit, focusing on their master. Syaoran was staring straight at the other boy that had injured Fai so badly before.

"Ready..."

The other Syaoran stared back coldly, a lack of softness all over his face. His purpose was to retrieve feathers, not show sympathy for the boy he had been cloned from. He looked up at Sakura blankly, meeting her eyes with ease. A predatory smile flickered on his face as the rabbit yelled again, its voice shrill and clear.

"Go!"

The chains before them snapped as Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai sprang forward. None of them smiled, cautiously watching the other team. They looked so... familiar, which was an understatement. It was saddening. There was the clone of Syaoran, a man that resembled Kurogane's father, and a pale, pretty man with long, tangled hair. His eyes were hungry. Everything about this mock Fai was hungry, lusting for something out of reach.

Syaoran's clone was the first to act, his multi-colored eyes wide with something close to desire. He sprang forward, pushing Kurogane to the floor with ease. His blue eye glowed, and his lips began to move at a rapid pace, reciting a spell in whispers. His intentions were quite simple. He would defeat this group, and he would not hesitate in stealing their lives away.

Kurogane struck back immediately, kicking the boy back and jumping to his feet. Pure hatred was leaking from his harsh, loud voice. He acted blindly on emotions, making a move to strangle the boy.

"You took his eye?"

Syaoran's clone smiled coldly, his lips continuing to move soundlessly. Kurogane's dark eyes narrowed with anger, and he began to shout, unable to hold himself back.

"_Did you take his fucking eye_!?"

Something shot the man back, knocking him to the white floor. His hands were bleeding, and he could not say why. Kurogane stared at the blood pooling in his hands, eyes wide. Fai yanked him up in an instant, his face hard with complete seriousness.

"Syaoran is dangerous. Don't act so foolishly... I'll fight him."

Kurogane looked at the blonde with uncertainty, but Fai did not allow him to ease up, pushing him over to the man Syaoran was trying to battle with major difficulties.

"Now do something useful," he said bitterly. "After all, I'm not going to let them hurt us anymore."

Syaoran backed off as soon as Kurogane began to fight off the man that resembled him.

"Who are you?"

The man said nothing at first, fighting Kurogane off calmly, his expression blank. This irritated Kurogane instantly, and he pressed on, demanding a name.

"Fai," the mock Kurogane called. "Try not to kill him, alright? We need that kid."

The blonde man with long, wild hair looked over at the man, smiling playfully. "Ah... Alright, Kuro-sama." He continued to draw away from Syaoran, allowing the boy to play the role of offense. "Maybe you should cut your hair after this. Your friend's hair is rather nice to look at."

"You too, damn mage. Cut _your _hair. It's way too long."

He chuckled, continuing to back away calmly. The air around the man was light and cheerful, as if he wasn't taking this battle seriously. Fai was unamused, staring at false Syaoran coldly. He continued to focus on the boy, saying nothing, but looking as if he was extremely deep in thought. He raised his staff, pushing it forward. Foreign characters swung forth, glowing in the air as they rushed to Syaoran's clone eagerly.

The clone smiled, absorbing the spell with ease. "You won't be able to do it. I am not going to kill you, Fai. You know that. I'm afraid no one else will kill you, either."

Fai's straight posture lessened a bit, his eyes watering with frustration. He needed to die in this battle. If he died, Syaoran's clone would no longer be a threat to them. It was so simple...

Sakura watched the group furiously, her eyes dark and angry. She had trusted them to finish this battle off quickly, and they were disappointing her rather badly. She found herself crying in her impatience. They would win this battle, and her Syaoran would finally be hers. She would stay with him, forcing the others to leave her. It was so, so, so, so _simple._

"**She's suffering.**"

"Fight them!" she screamed, pulling at her hair furiously. "_Kill them! Stab them! I don't care, just win!" _Her voice was hoarse, sounding alien even to her. She rocked back and forth violently. "_Doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit!"_

"P-Princess?"

She screamed again, her head in her lap. Thick tears crawled down her pale face. The real Sakura was ripping through, panicking with her impatience and her fury. "Do you love me, Syaoran?" she sobbed, not looking up at him. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes..."

She sniffled. "Then kill the man you're fighting right now. He's weak, and cannot fight for himself. Just put him out of his misery," she said, her voice regaining its sharpness. "Do this if you love me."

Syaoran shrank back, his eyes wide with confusion. Kurogane whirled around, looking ready to snap at his master until he heard something close to gagging coming from the area Syaoran was in. He immediately looked over, seeing the blonde man Syaoran had fought lying on the ground, a thick piece of sharpened metal stabbing through his thin stomach. The man was gagging, trying desperately to pull it out.

"_FAI!"_

Sakura sat up, wiping her pinkened eyes carefully. She stared down at Syaoran and the false Fai, a smile spreading across her lips, looking rather pleasant. "Thank you."

"K... Kurogane..." The blonde man spat out blood, his pure blue eyes filling with shining tears. The false Kurogane rushed over to his fallen comrade, his face white with shock. Kurogane stood silently, stunned that Syaoran had actually killed someone. It frightened him, knowing that the boy was capable of doing it. "A-ah... It's my time to go, now."

"God, Fai, don't say that," the false Kurogane snapped, his voice breaking. "_Dammit! _You can't die on me, damn mage! I fucking love you!" the man choked, struggling uselessly against the tears that began to fall down his cheeks.

"I love you, Kuro-kun..."

"_Fai, shut the fuck up!_"

The man became limp, and the false Kurogane twitched, standing up slowly. The false Fai's blood was staining his pure, white shirt. The man looked angry, storming over to Syaoran. He wasted no time, forcing the boy onto the floor and hitting him with the back of his sword. "How dare you!? How dare you even _touch _him!?"

"...Syaoran."

He whimpered beneath the larger man, his hands flying up to his stinging eye. The false Kurogane had unleashed everything he had, taking Syaoran's head by his hair and slamming his head repeatedly into the floor. Kurogane felt strangely protective, pulling the other man off of Syaoran, leaving the boy wincing in pain.

_'Why were our clones... Why did they just admit that they loved one another?'_

"Syaoran," Sakura repeated herself, smiling pleasantly. Her eyes were glassy and attractively bright, causing Syaoran to look up at her. He sat upwards, and she continued on. "Our opponents are not really there."

"Princess?"

"The only one there is Syaoran-kun. Do you see? He is the master. His fighters are non-existent."

Kurogane pulled Syaoran to his feet, allowing the boy to bury his face into the ninja's shirt. Syaoran spoke through it, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"Then what are they? The people?"

"They're our dreams of what we want to be. Kurogane wants to be like his father, Fai wants to be carefree and happy again, and I want to be older and more mature. Do you understand this, Syaoran? What about the rest of you? Once you grasp this, our opponents will be defeated... Because we have no opponents."

Kurogane was silent for a few moments, staring up at Sakura. The girl's eyes were fixed on the pained Syaoran that was standing comfortably near the ninja. He fired a suspicious glare at her.

"How do you know this?"

"...Isn't it obvious? You and the wizard would never admit that..." She paused, silenced for a few moments. There was nothing to say. The battle had been won over...

And that was because the master, the only one that had ever been there, was lying on the floor, his skin slightly blue, his hair frosted over. He looked almost angelic, so angelic that Sakura suddenly couldn't stop screeching. Her face became white, and she continued to screech, breaking into furious sobs.

Fai was squatting on the ground, holding shaking hands up to the eye that had been taken from him. His visible eye was wide with disbelief, fixed on the dead clone that he had grown used to seeing in his sleep. He had grown so used to hating the boy that he felt quite relieved, knowing that he was dead.

"Sakura! Sakura, you have to calm down!" Syaoran yelped, wrenching himself away from Kurogane. The boy ran as close to Sakura as he could, his voice loud and desperate. "It won't help him now, Princess. Please... _Please, _calm down!"

Sakura could not calm down. The only thing she was bothering to live for had been murdered, taken away from her mercilessly. She wept hysterically, unable to hear the rabbit announcing who had won. Their team had won the entire competition. It no longer mattered to Sakura.

"Black wins!"

Her eyes became wide, deep red and unpleasant to the others. Sakura stared at Fai, screaming at him in a voice so shrill that the rest of the group was forced to cover their ears. Fai, however, did not, his hands falling to his sides, revealing his face.

He had two perfect, blue eyes.

-------

"_You whore!" _Sakura wailed, sounding like a wounded animal. She jumped out of her egg. The battle was over, anyways. She and the others were free to move.

Sakura stumbled at first, but she still managed to traipse to her fallen love. She collapsed by his side, wailing out her lament. Fai had not moved from where he was squatting, hugging his knees tightly and displaying his true face. The skin around his 'new' eye was warm in color, slowly warming the rest of his face.

"Syaoran-kun," she moaned. "Oh Syaoran-kun..." Sakura continued to sob, pulling the boy to her body. "You weren't supposed to leave me... This is why I followed through with this journey!" she choked. "So you can't just die here!"

"Sakura, we must get off of the stage," Syaoran divulged nervously. "Please, just get up, Princess. Your... Your prize-"

"-Doesn't matter any longer, Syaoran..."

Sakura slumped, her arms leaving her beloved. The dead Syaoran slipped back onto the floor, lacking a facial expression. Sakura saddened, slumping even more. Her body looked so frail beneath the intricate clothing she wore, the frills doing nothing to conceal her boney arms and back.

"I want to go home," she finally susurrated. "Let's go back... I don't want the prize any longer..."

"Princess?"

Kurogane looked to Syaoran sternly, nodding at him. "Get her up. We have to get out of here."

"Alright."

Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet, seeming hesistant. She avoided his eyes, sniffling miserably as she leaned on the boy for support. Syaoran did not complain, feeling rather guilty about not being the Syaoran the princess was searching for. If he had been there all along, Sakura would've remembered that she was able to smile.

There was nothing more to be done, was there?

**do?**

"Mage."

Fai looked up immediately, looking rather torn. The blonde winced as Kurogane inspected his face, unable to stop himself from staring at the pair of eyes Fai once again possessed. Fai failed to meet the ninja's eyes, his posture forgotten as he slumped.

"Kurogane," he stated quietly. "Sakura's miserable because of what I did."

"She's been miserable this whole time. If you think you're the cause of it, then you're entirely selfish. Now get up," Kurogane snapped, yanking Fai up by the arm. The blonde flinched, but did not express his pain verbally. Kurogane's grip was too tight, leaving the skin around his arm to pinken with blood. "When we get back, you have to drink."

"Is that what you thought about at a time like this?"

Kurogane didn't respond, dragging the blonde away. They were going to go back to their 'home.' That was it, so he didn't have to answer such trivial questions. Fai was unimpressed, smiling nonetheless.

"Sakura is very observant."

Kurogane shrugged.

"She figured out that the fighters weren't there."

"You knew about it too."

"Yes... I suppose I should've expected it. She has a power of some sort, after all."

"Is it your dream, then?"

"Eh?"

"You died. You allowed Syaoran to kill you. Is it your dream?"

Fai, once again, smiled. He preferred acting with his mask, noting that it allowed him to acting in such quirky ways... He could do things the old Fai was unable to do. "You dream to be like your father?"

Kurogane glared at the mage. "He was a highly respected man. Don't speak about him with such a fake smile. You're insulting his memory, mage."

"...Kurogane."

"What?"

"You loved me."

The ninja froze, eyes widening with realization. The clones had expressed hidden wants, needs, and dreams. Yes... Kurogane's clone had been so open about how he felt, sobbing as he told his blonde lover that he (fucking) loved him. Fai's clone had been just as open, freely admitting that it was a mutual emotion.

Kurogane's face became hot, and he looked at Fai with curiosity. Fai looked sorrowful again, as if it had pained him to tell Kurogane this. The ninja let go of the mage quickly, inching away from him cautiously. Fai almost laughed, realizing precisely how afraid Kurogane was about how he felt.

_'But Kurogane, we're destined to be together.'_

"We've won," Fai said, chuckling to himself. The final game had been victorious. They won, and it was a comfortable feeling... at least to Fai. Syaoran and Sakura seemed too angsty to notice that they had won. Sakura was focused on her dead beloved while Syaoran was focused on a grieving Sakura.

The stage vanished, and the four stood before three young men, Mokona seated next to them.

--------

"Congratulations."

Each of them stared, their eyes trailing from the man between his taller companions to the feather he held in his hands. He smiled brightly, nodding to them.

"You've won our chess game, and so you will receive the prize."

"And for that, you will receive what we have promised you, young lady..."

Kurogane stiffened, noticing Sakura's knowing, weary eyes. Yes. She had heard this already. She knew what her reward was... She had known that for quite a while. However, she failed to mention it. He felt defensive, eyeing the feather.

After all, it was black, coal black. It failed to collect light or show anything other than its plain, dull black color. Every other feather had been so light and attractive. This sort of feather just seemed to be the anamoly of them, the most devious of them all.

"Your method to cross alone."

Sakura stepped forward, her large eyes focused on the black feather. She gave the man a brief curtsy, causing him to smile with amusement. She stopped, flaring like angry animal; her eyes conveying her unhealthy, starving nature. Sakura stared at the feather, her eyes not leaving it to check the confused expressions on her companions' faces.

In a few moments, Sakura smiled and turned to them, the black feather in her hands. She looked peaceful and youthful again, her smile widening rather quickly. She kept the feather in her arms. It failed to float to her heart, blacking the girl out.

"Syaoran, Kurogane-san, Fai..." She began to show signs of being human, her eyes quickly filling and overflowing with tears. She bowed her head, sobbing quietly. "I'm s-sorry. I know I'll be disappointing all of you, but... This is it. Our traveling is done. This is our last journey together. Do you understand?"

"S-Sakura-chan," Mokona wept, looking entirely pained at the notion of the group parting. "This isn't it! Not at all, Sakura! Mokona knows! Mokona knows!"

"Searching for feathers will be pointless," she whispered. "I'm leaving you. I'm being entirely serious when I say this, now... Do not come after me. I'm perfectly capable of traveling alone." Sakura was looking at them all now, her voice stronger with confidence. "Don't come after me."

"But Princess-"

"So goodbye, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Moko-chan..." She smiled, holding the feather to her chest tightly. Her body became a hopeless black, her entire form dissolving into dust. The feather disappeared with her, leaving the group in panic.

"_SAKURA! SAKURA!" _Syaoran was the first to realize what had happened. He sprung forward, throwing himself onto the floor Sakura had just been standing on. He beat his fists against it, forcing tears back. "Sakura-hime..."

Kurogane's face was pale, but he pulled Syaoran to his feet in a fast, clear manner. "Oi. Kid, you have to calm down. She's gone already. It's over now."

"Sakura-hime..."

"Kid?"

"Kurogane, let go of him. He has to mourn," Fai said softly, his blue eyes focused directly on the ninja. "Syaoran loved Sakura-chan... He has to mourn for her." His fingers grasped Kurogane's shoulder so lightly that the ninja didn't realize anyone was touching him at first. "...Kurogane?"

_"Your journey has been finished."_

The group stared at Yuuko. Mokona's mouth was pursed, small tears dripping down his fuzzy face. "Yuuko-san," he muttered. "It _can't _be over... Sakura still has feathers left..."

_"Your prices have been paid. Sakura is off to pay hers, now. Do you understand, all of you? I can fulfill your wishes now. Kurogane, you can be sent to your home world. Fai... Your wish has already been fulfilled."_

"Yuuko-san," Mokona cried. "Please don't end it, Yuuko-saaan."

_"It's been decided. I cannot change this." _Yuuko smiled. _"Had it not been for Sakura's parting, you would all have met an unnatural end... Be grateful for this."_

"Yuuko-saaaan..."

_"I will see you all shortly."_

Yuuko disappeared, leaving Mokona sobbing softly. Syaoran was staring at the floor in shock, disbelieving that Sakura had left them. Fai was holding onto Kurogane with such a tenderness that seemed alien for his recent switch in personalities, his face buried in the man's sleeve. Kurogane was looking down at Fai, his dark eyes sad.

"So this is the end?" Mokona whispered. "Will Mokona see you all again? Will Mokona?" He sniffled miserably, focusing his small eyes on the floor. "...That was the only feather in this world. We have to go into Mokona's mouth."

Wings sprouted forth from his back, their soft golden glow serving as the only cheerful lighting in the room. "Haaaapuuuuuuuuu!" He took a breath in and out before inhaling his miserable companions. Fai and Kurogane were looking at one another with such a mutual sadness that it was heartbreaking. The ninja pulled his blonde friend into his protective arms, unable to admit that he loved him.

-------

When the group landed, Yuuko was dressed in an elaborate crescent moon costume again, her face cold and unamused. She eyed Kurogane and Fai warily, noticing that the two were holding onto one another tightly, as if they feared death if their grips lessened. The shorter of the two seemed reluctant to look at the witch, his body trembling with fighting sobs.

"So you've made it," she said monotonously, looking over to Syaoran. "I'm glad to see that. Kurogane, let go of him... You're to be sent home. You as well, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked up, nodding. His eyes were blank, not seeing anything before him. "Sakura-hime," he muttered. "Sakura-hime is gone..."

"Please let go of him, Kurogane."

Kurogane looked so reluctant to move, but he pried Fai's hands off of him. The blonde crumpled at that, sobbing silently. "Kurogane, please don't leave..." He looked rather hurt, which made Kurogane want to scold him. _'Be a man.'_

"You will all go with Mokona, all three of you. If you see Sakura-chan, you will not follow her. You will not attempt to convince her to stop her journey. Sakura is on her own now, do you understand?"

Nods.

"Thank you. You've all done well on your journey."

"Yuuko-san..." Mokona sniffled. "I don't want to let them leave..."

"I know, but it must happen."

"Yuuko-san..."

"Goodbye, Mokona-chan. I'll see you soon."

-------

Their parting from Syaoran was rather quick, noting that they barely spent an hour in his home world. Mokona had sobbed the whole time, clinging to Syaoran in a loving, childish way. Syaoran was still not quite there, muttering his princess's name over and over again. Kurogane sighed.

"What's wrong with you, kid?"

"Sakura-hime..."

"Kid?"

"Sakura-hime..."

"Kid!"

Fai sniffled and looked at Kurogane, smiling sadly. "...Syaoran-kun's in shock, Kurogane. After all, the girl he loved more than anything just left us to travel on her own... He's in shock. That's all he'll say for a while."

"Sakura-hime..."

"How does Fai-san know that?" Mokona asked, his little voice shaking. "Mokona thought that Syaoran was just being a little strange. Mokona is wrong?"

Fai smiled apologetically. "Mokona is wrong," he confirmed. "But that isn't your fault."

"Fai-san..." Mokona tried to smile, but his facial muscles tensed unattractively, and he began to cry again. "Mokona will miss Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan... So much... Mokona loves you all..." The small animal was obviously suffering from the notion of leaving the group, barely able to speak. "Mokona doesn't want to leave you..."

"Oh, Moko-chan..." Fai softened, taking the animal from Syaoran's loose arms. He held Mokona close to his chest, crooning to him softly. "Please don't cry. I know it's sad, but you have to overcome this. You'll be with Yuuko-san again, remember? It'll be fine."

"Mokona doesn't _want _Yuuko-san!" Mokona wailed. "Mokona wants to stay with you guys! Mokona loves you so much!"

"Shhh..."

"Calm down, pork bun," Kurogane murmured. "You'll see us again, y'know. It won't be us, but it'll be us... Y'know?"

Mokona sniffled and reached his stubby arms out to Syaoran, who happened to be muttering to himself. He had never stopped. Sakura's name continuously left his lips. "Before we leave Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran looked at the white animal, sadness dripping down his face in the form of salty, stinging tears. "Sakura-hime." He took Mokona and hugged him tightly, kissing the animal on its forehead. The two of them cried quietly, unwilling to part. Fai walked over to the two and wrapped his arms around them. He looked over his shoulder.

"Group hug, Kurogane..."

The ninja sighed and gave in, joining them. For what seemed to be a few seconds, they stood wrapped around eachother. Kurogane was the only one that wasn't bawling his eyes out. Even Fai couldn't hold his tears in at the situation, holding Syaoran, Mokona, and Kurogane as tightly as possible. Fai was the mother of the gang, and it was hard for a mother such as himself to part with one of his children. Kurogane was the father of them, and therefore had to keep his cool.

"C'mon guys... Don't cry like this," the ninja muttered, flustered. He was not used to the other males crying, save for Mokona. "It'll only make things worse. Calm down, guys."

"Kurogane, _you're_ making it worse," Fai murmured. He temporarily forgot himself and threw the man a youthful pout. Fai quickly resumed his sad mood, turning Syaoran to face him. "Syaoran-kun?"

The boy looked up. "Sakura-hime..."

"Oh, Syaoran-kun..." Fai sighed and kissed to boy on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

Kurogane couldn't understand why that had made him feel so uncomfortable, but it honestly did. He stared at Syaoran for a reaction, but the boy simply nodded and stared down at Mokona.

"Be good... Please, live a wonderful life. You deserve the best, after all."

"Sakura-hime..."

"Take care of yourself," Kurogane added.

"And maybe you'll see Sakura-chan again someday, eh?"

Syaoran felt a smile tug at his face. "'Sakura-chan...'" Mokona squirmed out of his arms, starting to take a breath in. Kurogane looked over at the animal, realizing that it was time to go.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun!" Mokona said as cheerfully as possible, despite the tears rolling down his white face. The teenager leaned over and wiped Mokona's tears away, smiling down at him. The boy waved, noting that he was unable to say anything but Sakura's name. "We'll never forget you, Syaoran-kun. You'll be with us forever," Mokona whispered shakily. "Now... Time to leave Clow... Into Mokona's mouth!"

Mokona had sensed an unearthly power in the land, but since their search for feathers was over with, he failed to mention anything about it. The animal opened his mouth as much as he could, breathing in and out.

"Haaaaapuuuuuuuu!"

Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona disappeared. Syaoran remained where he stood, somehow not comforted by the fact that he was, once again, 'home.'

-------

Fai did not need an explanation to know that they had landed in Kurogane's home world. It was obvious by the careful, observant look on the ninja's face that he knew exactly where they were. He was testing his surroundings, making sure that things had not changed from the way they had been. Lucky for the ninja, the time that he had been gone passed slowly in Japan. For he and the others, it had seemed to take a bit over a year to collect the feathers. In Japan, that had translated to five days.

"Kuro-sama?" Mokona asked, daring to speak. "Is this your world?"

Kurogane nodded. "Japan," he stated bitterly. "My home."

"Where is your home?" the animal asked, looking around. He was being held in Fai's skinny arms, uncomfortable in his seat. Fai's arms had no cushions of muscle or fat. It seemed like Mokona was resting in a hard, leather chair. "Do you live in the big palace? It's very pretty."

"No, I don't _live_ in the 'big palace,'" Kurogane retorted with a frown. "I'm a ninja, remember? I don't get a nice, fancy place like the princess..." Suddenly, he stopped talking. "...The princess."

"Eh? Kuro-kun?" Mokona looked at the ninja with a curious expression. Fai looked downright afraid at the moment, his grip on Mokona tightening reasonably. "What about the princess?"

"_Tomoyo!_" Kurogane snapped. "Where are you?" His voice echoed over the empty streets. Unsatisfied with the lack of response, he almost yelled again until Fai spoke.

"Tomoyo-hime has heard you. No need to repeat yourself."

"Eh? How do you know?"

"Because your princess is about to summon you away..."

Kurogane paused, staring down at Fai. The two of them simply looked at one another, realizing that this was the last moment they would have together. Mokona hopped out of Fai's arms, plopping to the firm, hard dirt.

Fai wrapped his long arms around Kurogane, breathing in his scent one last time. The ninja seemed hesitant at first, but he returned the embrace rougher than Fai had given it. They rocked back and forth gently.

"So this is it," Fai said, his eyes becoming pink with tears. "I probably won't see you again, Kurogane."

"...Fai."

"What?"

"Don't call me that."

Fai's arms left Kurogane. His hands covered his face, not wanting to cry in front of the ninja again. "Wh-what shouldn't I call you? I don't understand."

Kurogane bit his lip.

"Don't call me 'Kurogane.' Call me something else... Kuro-rin, Kuro-pipi, anything. Just not my full name."

"Why?"

"...Because-" Kurogane paused, Tomoyo's voice resounding through his head. He failed to finish his sentence, listening to her closely. Fai stared up at the man expectantly, trying to egg him on.

_'Thank goodness you're back, Kurogane. I'm summoning you to the palace. You don't have to move. You'll be here in a few moments.'_

The ninja's arms fell to his side, releasing Fai. The blonde watched Kurogane helplessly as Mokona began to take air in and out, about to suck him in. "Kurogane?"

He said nothing.

"Haaaa..."

"...Kuro-sama?" Fai smiled. "Hey?"

"Shut up," Kurogane muttered. He grabbed Fai and pulled the man over to him, kissing him roughly and then pushing him away. The blonde's eyes widened, and he took Kurogane's arm.

"Kurogane, I-"

"...aaaa..."

"There's no time," Kurogane snapped. "Just say it quick."

"I l-love you..."

Kurogane bit his lip, watching his surroundings twist. Mokona was about to inhale Fai away forever, which would force the man to live on his own. Fai's pale, white fingers were still wrapped around the ninja's arm. He watched Kurogane with starving eyes, begging for a response.

"...puuuuu!"

And in a matter of seconds, the man disappeared. Kurogane stared at the empty space that once been Fai, his arm still tingling where the mage's hand had once been.

"...Damn mage."

-------

Syaoran sat in his house, staring through the thick glass of his windows. The picture of he and his father was in his gloved hands, resting quite confortably. A lanky, intimidating man was walking through the market with a paler girl. Her hair was blackish, her eyes as dark as the man's. Syaoran smiled to himself.

''_People you know. People you've met on your world... They've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next."'_

Syaoran began to laugh, realizing that he could probably find another Fai, Ryuuoh, and... He paused, knowing that he would never find the Sakura he was looking for. After all, Sakura was traveling through dimensions on her own.

But here he was, watching Kurogane and Tomoyo buying apples together. Kurogane looked rather irritated, as if he truly wasn't enjoying himself at all. He probably disliked the attention from Tomoyo, who was happily giving it out to him.

What had happened between Kurogane and Fai when they left?

Syaoran was curious.

_'"You'll find worlds where you can't communicate-where even common sense doesn't work. Scientific development, standards of living, laws... All change with the world._

_"There are worlds full of criminals, worlds full of liars, worlds locked in constant wars... And you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting all the fractured pieces of memory._

_"That said... Are you still determined to see it through?"'_

"Not enough? What do you mean? You're just some cheap vendor trying to get more more," Kurogane snapped, glaring at the old vendor. The old man stared back stubbornly.

"Either you pay, or you don't get the apples."

Syaoran stepped out of his house and approached the three, giving the vendor the money that Kurogane had lacked. The man stared at Syaoran with interest.

"Huh? Do I know you, kid?"

Syaoran saddened at the statement, but he smiled. "No, sir. You just remind me of someone."

-------

Kurogane stood by Tomoyo's side silently, as he had been doing since he returned home. Soma seemed to be suspicious of the man, watching him carefully. If she noticed one slight change, she would be sure to pester him about it.

After all, Kurogane was a changed man. He still lost his temper easily and seemed unwilling to follow orders, but something that had not been there before was residing in him. Kurogane looked older, if not wiser. He had gained something while he was away... Something he could not speak about.

He missed Fai way too much.

Tomoyo turned, looking up at the ninja with faint interest. She smiled tiredly, running her skinny fingers through her hair. "You barely say a word now, Kurogane. What has happened to you?"

He glared down at the girl. "That isn't your business."

"Kurogane! Don't speak to Tomoyo-hime in such a disrespectful manner!"

"No, Soma, it's fine." Tomoyo chuckled to herself. "Kurogane... You seem different. You've changed."

"Things change."

"Yes, but you've changed so much." Tomoyo leaned over to get a better look at the sulking man. "What has happened, Kurogane? Did you accidentally kill someone, despite your curse?"

"I haven't killed anyone," he muttered. "You know that."

"I was making sure. I never know what to expect from you. You tend to be... ah, unpredictable."

"What are you getting at, Tomoyo? You're rambling about stupid things."

Soma had to bite her lip, looking at the princess helplessly. She wanted to scold Kurogane badly, but Tomoyo's stern glance told her to remain as she was: silent. Soma hesitantly obeyed her.

"You're suffering."

Kurogane was silent. He met Tomoyo's fearless eyes, guarding his thoughts. Before Tomoyo could bother anything else out of him, the doors opened and a pale, fair man was dragged in by two of Tomoyo's guards. The man's blonde hair hung over his eyes until they yanked him up to his feet.

Kurogane caught his breath, recognizing the pained face in an instant. Fai was in the palace, being treated so disrespectfully that it disgusted the ninja. Tomoyo looked at Kurogane for a moment before waiting for her guards to explain themselves.

"We found this man wandering around the temple. He's here illegally," one of the men said, his eyes focusing directly on Tomoyo. Fai looked up hopelessly, his eyes begging for mercy. "What shall we do with him?"

Tomoyo was silent for a moment. "... You're aware of our laws, aren't you? He's to be executed."

Kurogane felt his blood run cold. He snapped into reality, his mouth moving before he could control himself. "Let me do it, Tomoyo. Don't I need to prove my loyalty to you again?"

Tomoyo's eyes flickered up to the ninja curiously. "...I..." She noticed the fact that Kurogane looked desperate. She blinked. "... That sounds like a wonderful idea. Take him, then, Kurogane. I trust that you remember where the executions are held."

"Yes."

"I trust you. You may do it alone."

Soma gave Tomoyo an alarmed glance. Tomoyo simply smiled, shaking her head. "Ah, let him be, Soma," she said, smiling as she watched Kurogane yank the shaken blonde away from the guards. "Kurogane's a changed man."

The ninja disappeared to the execution chambers. The guards left, leaving Tomoyo and Soma to themselves. Soma swallowed nervously. "Tomoyo-hime, he won't execute that man."

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "I know."

-------

Kurogane slammed the door shut behind them, pulling Fai closer to him so that their faces were but a few inches apart. Fai's face was pale, almost grey. He was obviously frightened, which bothered Kurogane for whatever reason.

"Fai."

The man stared at him incredulously. Kurogane sighed, letting go of the blonde. No... This wasn't his Fai. The man had no idea who he was, which was evident by the twitchy habits he was practicing.

"Can you understand me?"

"...Yes," he replied slowly. Fai had a slight accent, his words sounding less delicate than Kurogane had expected them to be. "But how do you know my name? Am I that notorious?"

"Explaining that to you would take a while," Kurogane replied. "...I'm not going to kill you. You remind me of someone I know. That's why I wanted to save you."

Fai looked relieved, an honest smile gracing his face. "You're a kind man. Thank you... I always hear so much about Japan's temples. I wanted to see them myself." He chuckled. "I never would've dreamed that that could be the end of me."

Kurogane recognized Fai's sweet, carefree nature in an instant. It saddened him, but he managed to keep a straight face. "The laws here are strict. You must be more careful... If you're going to trespass, at least don't let yourself get caught."

The blonde stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I go by Kurogane. What about you?"

"Fai D. Flowrite."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Fai pulled his kimono up a bit, mocking a curtsy. He grinned, obviously amused at his own joke. Kurogane found himself smiling. Even if this wasn't the Fai he knew, he was already fond of the blonde. "You as well, Black-san."

"Mm..." Kurogane walked over to the door on the opposite end of the room, sliding it open. He peered out, checking for anyone else. Luckily, no one else was present. He sighed in relief. "C'mon. You have to get out of here. They're expecting me to dispose of you, after all." He walked back to the blonde and yanked him over to the door, pushing him out.

"W-wait," Fai whined. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"You'll find a way," Kurogane muttered. He paused. "Wait. Stay there."

"Eh? Okay."

Satisfied with the man's answer, Kurogane walked away. He was gone for a few minutes, rummaging through sets of armor and outfits. He returned to Fai with a black suit of armor, moons decorating it. He shoved it into the man's arms.

"Put that on and you'll be fine. You'll find your way out. It's easy enough. Just use that brain."

Fai processed the command and smiled. "Alright, Kuro-sama."

-------

It had barely been a week and Kurogane felt terrible. He had no urge to stay with Tomoyo. Nothing was tying him down to his job as her ninja, save for the thought of seeing that strange, other Fai again. He was Fai, yet he wasn't. The Fai Kurogane knew quite well was overflowing with secrecy, never talking about himself. The Fai in his home world was way too sunny and open. It wasn't the Fai he could ever decide to fall for. There was only one person that he could ever love that way.

And it, quite sadly, was not the Japanese Fai.

'_"I long for joy... I long for joy with you...I long for joy of you..."_

_Fai smiled, resting his chin on his palm comfortably. He was still quite a mess from their recent battle, dirt staining his white face into a slightly darker tone. His leg was still in pain. "That's a pretty song," he said. The ninja and the mage listened on._

_"So take me along... Take me long and far... To somewhere far from here..."_

_Kurogane rolled his eyes at the lyrics, finding that they didn't make much sense to him. "If she wants to go somewhere, she should just pick up and go! Why depend on somebody else for it?"_

_Fai looked up at the man with interest. He smiled again, looking thoroughly amused. "That's what _you _would do, Kuro-tan." His chin was resting on both palms now. His elbows were seated neatly on his knees, and he sighed. "I was a guy that always waited..."_

_"The farther you take me... The more I long for your joy."_

_"...For the one who would take me along."_'

And suddenly, Kurogane realized what he really wanted.

-------

"Ugh... Why are we out here again?" Watanuki moaned, glaring up at the dark grey sky. "It's raining like _hell. _I wanna go back inside, already."

"We're waiting for him," Yuuko replied simply, her legs crossed neatly. "Do you remember the fierce man from before?"

"You're being vague."

"Ah..." She chuckled. "I suppose you're right. 'Kurogane?' Does that ring a bell?" Yuuko asked, raising an eyebrow as her employee. Watanuki thought about this for a few moments before giving her a slow nod in response.

"...He was with that blonde guy."

"_Exactly!_" Yuuko gasped. "He was with the blonde guy."

"So, is he showing up today?"

Yuuko nodded, watching a grey bubble materialize out of the muddy ground. She smiled to herself. "Yes... That he is. Would you mind going back to fetch an item or two for me? The girls will help you out."

"Fine," the boy grumbled. He stood up and walked back, dragged along the way by two of Yuuko's other assistants. He looked over his shoulder, watched the ninja appear through the mass of swirling grey matter. Kurogane looked unamused, ready for business.

Yuuko smiled, watching the ninja with amused eyes. He looked older, more mature. It almost saddened her, but she realized that things would be much better now that he was wiser. He would be more willing to listen to her now...

"Hey, witch," Kurogane called, noting that he had landed about eleven yards away from her. "I've gotta wish."

THE END.

I really hope you liked this. I got on a Tsubasa craze and had to write it... Anyway, the scene where the Syaoran clone thingy is killed was written before I read the latest chapters. Sorry about that, but I don't want to change it.

Also, I know that I didn't include any scenes with Fai being all... vampire... ish. I couldn't fit one in anywhere. Once again, sorry about that.

It was really fun to write this. If I made any typos in this, please please **please** tell me. I hate typos to death. I will kill them dead, I promise you that. If I made any other mistakes, please tell me.

Kurogane's wish in the end should be pretty obvious. He wants to find the old Fai again. I don't know if I should make a sequel to this... I mean, it's fine on its own.

I feel badly for Fai because I had only him confess his love. Kurogane lost his chance because he's stupid... Yeah, it saddened me to write the scenes before they all parted. It was depressing.

Mokona is so adorable. I felt badly for making him cry.

ANYWAY 3 Thanks for reading. If you would review, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
